


One Shot to Love You

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba gets chatty when he drinks.  Jounouchi finds this interesting.





	One Shot to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of 50 Days of Pupship: Pick a song to pull inspiration from.
> 
> I picked One Shot by Robin Thicke.

"A drink?" Kaiba offered, holding out a small cup.

Jounouchi eyed it carefully. "I don't drink."

"Oh, come on, one won't hurt you." He lowered the drink. "Besides, I don't like drinking alone."

Jounouchi sat down beside him. "Alright, one. That's all."

"That's fine." He handed the drink over. "To us."

"To us," Jounouchi said, clinking their glasses together. The drank the shot simultaneously.

"Why don't you drink?" Kaiba asked, refilling his drink.

"My dad. I don't wanna come out like him."

"You might not."

Jounouchi shrugged. "Yeah, maybe."

They sat in silence for a while while Kaiba finished his drink. Jounouchi watched him. "Aw, hell, give me another one."

Kaiba poured a second shot for him. "As you wish."

"You know, you're about the first person I've told that too. Why I don't drink, I mean. I've never explained it before."

Kaiba leaned into him. "You make me confess things I don't want to, too. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Jounouchi grinned. "I means you're becoming human, Kaiba. You're a real boy!"

Kaiba shoved him gently. "I am human, despite my best efforts."

"God, you're so weird, Kaiba." Jounouchi kissed his cheek.

Kaiba closed his eyes and smiled. "And yet, here you are. I'm not sure what to make of that, either."

"I guess I just like weird," Jounouchi said. He drank his shot. "That's not bad. What is it?"

"A very expensive sake. It makes it smoother."

"Of course it's expensive. Have you ever bought anything cheap in your life?"

"Why should I? I can afford it."

Jounouchi grinned. "I'm gonna take you thrift shopping one day and you're gonna panic."

"I remember being poor, you know," Kaiba said. "I just don't need to remind myself of it."

Jounouchi poured them both another drink. "You remind me of it sometimes."

"I see." Kaiba took his drink and toasted Jounouchi. "You're a depressive drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

"No." Kaiba kissed him. "But you are depressing right now."

Jounouchi eyed his drink. "Maybe I shouldn't have any more."

Kaiba wrapped an arm around Jounouchi's shoulders. "I'll have your share. And then you'll have to deal with me."

"And you're not a depressive drunk?"

"No," Kaiba said, defensively. "I'm a confider. I speak too much when I drink."

"So you feel talkative?"

"Maybe. Maybe I just wondered what it would be like to drink with you. It's better than drinking with businessmen."

"I'd guess most things are."

Kaiba grinned and rested his head on Jounouchi's shoulder. "Did I ever tell you how much I spent on Death-T?"

Jounouchi tensed sightly. "Something like a billion yen or something."

"Mmhmm. All that and now there's nothing to do with it. It's just sitting there collecting dust. As far as I know, the Chopman could still be in there. I've never gone back."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm thinking of reopening it. A horror attraction. I want your opinion on it."

"I dunno." Jounouchi rested his head on Kaiba's. "It seems like a bad part of your life. Wouldn't you rather forget about it?"

"I never forget," Kaiba said. "If we had a family motto, that might be it."

"It's your Kaibaland."

Kaiba laughed. "That it is."


End file.
